The Guns of Leone
The Guns of Leone is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories given to protagonist Toni Cipriani by Joseph Daniel O'Toole from Paulie's Revue Bar in the Red Light District of Portland Island, Liberty City. Mission Toni drops by Paulie's Revue Bar and gets a phone call from O'Toole. O'Toole informs Toni that an irate Salvatore is personally heading toward the bar to kill every Sindacco gang member he can find following a Sindacco attempt on his life. O'Toole informs Toni that he's left a sniper rifle on the roof opposite the club. As Toni gets to the roof and takes the sniper rifle, Salvatore arrives with two Leone bodyguards, with the aim of pushing towards Paulie's Revue Bar. The player is required to kills a number of attacking Sindacco gang members, protecting Salvatore as much as possible, to the point the gunfight attracts the attention of the police. Eventually, Salvatore reaches the back of the club, killing another Sindacco gang member, before entering the club and taking over the Sindacco-owned premise. The mission ends at this point. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Collect the sniper rifle on the roof *Find a good vantage point before Salvatore gets here *Protect Salvatore from the Sindaccos Reward The reward for completing the mission is $3,000 and the mission "Calm Before the Storm" for Joseph Daniel O'Toole; the Red Light District will also fall under the control of the Leones. As a consequence of the mission, the Leones have seized control of Paulie's Revue Bar, resulting in the club receiving a makeover as it is under new ownership (eventually leading to the club being being renamed Luigi's Sex Club 7). In addition the Sindaccos and the Sindacco Argento will no longer spawn in the Red Light District, or neighboring Hepburn Heights and Chinatown. Trivia *Despite being supplied with a sniper rifle, the player could, alternately, return to the street and confront the Sindacco Family mobsters using more conventional weapons. Indeed, this may be necessary later in the mission anyway when the last few Sindaccos and the cops are harder to target from the roof. Also, if Toni has other weapons equipped when he arrives on the roof, those will still be equipped when he activates Salvatore's arrival; it's possible to hit several targets from the roof using the other guns. *In the beginning of the mission Salvatore Leone uses a black Sentinel to run over one of the Sindaccos, however, after the cutscene, the car turns into a Leone Sentinel. Evidence that the car being used in the cutscene is a Sentinel is that the Sentinel had a grey bumper while the Leone Sentinel has a black one. *The name of the mission is likely a reference to the Alistair MacLean novel The Guns of Navarone and to the film of the same name. * Ironically, the rooftop where Toni is supposed to protect Salvatore from may also be used by Claude to kill Salvatore from a distance in Grand Theft Auto III during "Sayonara Salvatore". Gallery TheGunsofLeone-GTALCS2.jpg|Toni Cipriani looking at two Sindacco Family mobsters through the cross hairs of a sniper rifle whilst Salvatore Leone insults the attacking Sindacco mobsters Video walkthrough de:Die Kanonen von Leone es:The Guns of Leone pl:The Guns of Leone Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories